


JONGINBEE

by HappyCreature1701



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCreature1701/pseuds/HappyCreature1701
Summary: "Welcome to Jollibee sirs how can I help you?"





	JONGINBEE

Kyungsoo can’t decide what to wear because all of his clothes are black or dark in that manner that he thinks he will drop dead once he took a step outside because it’s too hot to even think of going somewhere. But as a good cousin as he is, he agreed to accompany Minseok in the fast-food chain near their neighborhood to make a reservation for his niece’s birthday.

 

He can hear a car engine getting closer outside so he just pull the loose dark gray shirt and wear it hastily  then proceeds to tie his shoes.

 

“Honey! Seoki is here!” his mom shouted and he answers ‘just a minute’ loudly for the people downstairs to hear then grab his wallet and glasses before running down the stairs. Minseok is waiting for him on the couch talking to his mom.

 

“Let’s go hyung” he says as he goes near them then leaves a kiss on his mother’s cheek. They are walking their way to the car when Mrs. Do tell Minseok to be careful in driving and added ‘say my greetings to your parents Seoki!’ as they reached the car. They waved Mrs. Do goodbye when they are settled in the car and a small shout of ‘will do Auntie!’ from Minseok.

 

 

 

Minseok starts driving while Kyungsoo fumbles with the aircon shortly before getting comfortable in his seat. They talk random things like school, neighbours, new movies, ‘baby groot is just so cute don’t you think Kyungie?’ as Minseok take the left turn nearing their destination. It’s just 15 minutes drive so they didn’t have much time to talk about how cute baby groot is.

 

It is easy to find a parking lot since they decided to go on weekday and lunch was two hours ago. The two midgets jog their way inside the establishment because the sun just hurts like a bitch.

 

 

“Welcome to Jollibee sirs what can I get you?” the man with a cute smile asks, he kinda resembles a puppy. Kyungsoo scans the man with a tag ‘Baekhyun’ on his left chest and ask himself how can a person radiate too much happiness at this time of the day.

 

 

The two agreed to order burger since they both had their lunch earlier. Baekhyun guy leaves the cashier and move to get their order. Once the foods are settled on a tray, Baekhyun guy push the little bell on the side to get them some help which is totally not needed but ‘he insist’.

 

“Oh! Before I forgot, I schedule a meeting with your manager to talk about the reservation?” Minseok inquires.

 

“Oh he’s still on the phone but I’ll notify you once he’s done.” He answers politely and smiles at the man who just arrived and hands him the tray.

 

“Totally unnecessary.......” Kyungsoo quips to the man who is also smiling at them. _What’s with this fastfood and their crew always smiling?_  “....Jongdae” as he reads the name tag.

 

The Jongdae guy waves his hand on a dismissing manner while the other balances the tray like a pro. “After you gentlemen” he said. _His smile looks weird, it has the playful aura on it or maybe it’s just his mouth_.

 

 

They decided to seat near the counter so Baekhyun guy can easily notify them once the manager is done with his phone call. Jongdae guy call the attention of the man who is busy wiping the tables and gesture the table in front of them. And here Kyungsoo thought that all crew was instructed to always smile to the customers but he thinks maybe it is just Baekhyun guy and Jongdae guy’s personalities because clearly this man, Sehun as the tag says, is not happy at all. He looks like he is not even amuse a little bit about life in general.

 

 

Kyungsoo and Minseok settled in their seat and Jongdae guy sets their foods on the table and say ‘enjoy your meal gentlemen’ then ambles his way back to the counter but not without leaving a subtle wink to Minseok.

 

 

“Wow he’s flirty” Kyungsoo teases Minseok who is busy following Jongdae guy with a surprise look on his face but with a blush nonetheless.

 

They’re eating their burger in peace when smiling Baekhyun guy appears near their table saying ‘Suho hyung is done with his phone call and he says to just go to the office when you’re done’. Minseok offers a short ‘thanks’ and nodded with a smile at Baekhyun guy.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Kyungsoo is busy people watching while sipping on his drink. Minseok is now gone to talk to that Suho guy whom they assume the manager of the place to talk about the reservation for Sohee’s birthday this coming Sunday. There are not many people at the place right now save for the family of three near the entrance, the couple near the stair and the crews. Speaking of stair, he can hear faint giggles mixed with music coming from it. _Maybe there’s a party going on upstairs... on a weekday... but who am I to judge right_.

 

 

Kyungsoo is sitting sideways on the chair and slumps his body to the right side so he can continue people watching while sipping on his pineapple juice.

 

Not a minute later Kyungsoo can feel someone slumps heavily on the chair beside him and he turns to look at it. _Omyghad it’s JOLLIBEE!!!!!!_ He’s been a fan of Jollibee since he was a child alright, don’t judge. The cute smiling bee is also sitting sideways like Kyungsoo and is trying to curl itself like a ball on the chair which is funny because Jollibee is huge and fat, you can’t curl yourself wearing that mascot, you just can’t. Kyungsoo is sure he heard a small whine coming from it.

 

Jollibee suddenly sits straight when he hears a faint cough coming from the sit beside him. He looks at his left and found a pineapple juice being offered to him by a guy with round glasses who has the look of amusement on its face.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo can’t determine what expression the Jollibee guy is sporting since it has the same cute smile on its face, literally. “Uhm, you just look tired and all” Kyungsoo says with his hand still offering the pineapple juice. He is about to retrieve his hand and maybe curl himself on his sit this time because _damn what am I even thinking offering strangers with my drink_ when suddenly Jollibee hastily remove its head and Kyungsoo is greeted with a tan face which is perspiring so much. _Oh he’s cute_ , Kyungsoo commented to himself.

 

 

The Jollibee guy accepts the offered drink with a shy smile on its face. “Ahm.. thank you” he mumbled before drinking the pineapple juice and starts fanning himself.

 

“So.. a party huh?” Kyungsoo asks lamely. The Jollibee guy nodded solemly after finishing the drink.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I really love kids but playing with them while wearing this is just a pain in the ass”. Kyungsoo laughs softly and thats when the Jollibee guy realize what he just said and said sorry for the word afterwards.

 

“It’s okay, I’m no saint. But shouldn’t you be familiar with this? I mean aren’t you assigned to this?” Kyungsoo asked curiousy.

 

 

“I’m assigned to this for today, every male crew here get their turns” Jollibee guy answered politely.

 

 

“Oh so this Sunday you won’t be the one wearing that?” Kyungsoo asks more to himself. He then turns sideway and looks at Jollibee guy in the eye with a teasing smile and says ‘too bad I won’t see you dancing your cute bubbly butt’.

 

 

 

Jollibee guy blushes with that and can’t help but to let a small smile from his face. “So you’re Kim Minseok? The one with a reservation for a party this Sunday?” Jollibee guy asked.

 

“Yes with the reservation but no to Kim Minseok, that’s my cousin. I’m Kyungsoo” he offered his hand with a smile.

 

“I’m Jongin, Kim Jongin” Jollibee guy replied and shakes Kyungsoo’s hand softly.

 

 

“Oooh Jollibee got a name” Kyungsoo teases but Jongin just laugh it off.

 

 

They are both busy talking with Jongin telling Kyungsoo how the kids manage to knock him down and how he can’t manage to stand on his own because of his ‘big ass’ when suddenly a Kim Minseok appears near Kyungsoo.

 

 

“Who’s your friend Kyungie?” Minseok asks but Kyungsoo knows that tone and can’t help but roll his eyes.

 

 

“Are you done?” Kyungsoo responded instead. Minseok nodded cutely, atleast that’s what the guy standing in the counter thinks. Kyungsoo stands and was ready to leave but his cousin just don’t know how to quit.

 

“Are you the mascot guy for the party on Sunday?” Minseok inquired. Jongin don’t know how to answer the guy since he is smiling at him like he can’t say no to him. He doesn’t know what to make with that smile.

 

 

“No, he just had his turn today. Any more question Sherlock?” Kyungsoo asks and lifted an eyebrows directed to his cousin. Minseok is about to ask something stupid, Kyungsoo just know but before that happen, he walk his way to the exit dragging his cousin along. They are at the door when Kyungsoo looks back and waved Jongin goodbye and quickly says ‘nice talking to you’ with a smile then continues to drag his cousin out who have a teasing smile on its face.

 

“See you on Sunday?” Jongin half shouted and get a thumbs up and a cute smile from Kyungsoo.

 

 _Well that went well_ , Jongin shrugs. He’s about to put the head back on when a giant named Chanyeol passes in front of him but he grabs his wrist to get his attention.

 

“I’ll take your turn this Sunday” Jongin said then put the head back on and walk his way up back to the party leaving a wide eyed man clueless.

 

 

Chanyeol mumbles something similar to ‘this is why Jongin is my favourite dongsaeng’ which the man wiping the tables heard and look at Chanyeol with a weirded but offended look.


End file.
